


Awesome: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek sucks at being a werewolf, but Stiles still thinks he's awesome. A little. Depending on how you define awesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646268) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Thank you to lavvyan for giving blanket permission to podfic!

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Awesome,%20by%20lavvyan.mp3) | **Size:** 7.09 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:40
  * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome-0)
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


End file.
